


The Spark Prince is not a Street Rat

by FastFadingFiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Mute Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: She raised her hand, silencing her son’s story.  “I will send word to King John asking if this is his wayward son until then…” She nodded to the guards who seized the boy dragging him off.  “I will do what is necessary to protect our kingdom.”*****I wrote three drabbles this morning and it sparked my muse to continue the story.  Please enjoy.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	The Spark Prince is not a Street Rat

Mieczyslaw was frightened. He’d been called before the royal court and forced to his knees before Queen Talia. 

“What is your name?” The Queen demanded, judging him from her throne.

From the corner of Mieczyslaw’s vision, he could see a large shape move closer with each defining step.

“Mother!” Derek’s voice boomed, and a large hand helped Mieczyslaw to his feet, “How dare you would treat my betrothed like a criminal. Kneeling before you.”

Queen Talia laughed, “This street rat… you’re betrothed.”

“Not a street rat; he is the Spark Prince of Beacon, Mieczyslaw.” Derek bowed, kissing his mate’s hand.

Derek turns to his mother to explain. “When I was in Beacon months ago, King John spoke of his son a journey. They call it a ‘Time to wander.’ And help others. It’s a time of personal growth that is meant to prepare them to lead. His father was worried not because Mieczyslaw was born mute, unable to speak, but because he was supposed to be only gone a month. I found…”

The Queen nods along, listening to her son tell his painstakingly long story about how they met and fell in love—wondering if Derek was being deceived again. 

She raised her hand, silencing her son’s story. “I will send word to King John asking if this is his wayward son until then…” She nodded to the guards who seized the boy dragging him off. “I will do what is necessary to protect our kingdom.”

Derek growled at his mother before storming off to follow the guards. “Where are you taking him?”

“The dungeon.” Sir Harris replied, manhandling the street rat down the dark corridor to the cells.

“He’s the Prince of Beacon. He should be treated with the respect he deserves.”

“He’s a street rat. We caught him stealing from the baker. He belongs in the hole.” Sir Theo answered.

“We follow the Queen’s orders, not yours.” Harris shoves Mieczyslaw in the cell and slams the door. 

In horror, Derek watches as Mieczyslaw stands, his hands and feet bloody from landing on the cell's cold bricks. “I’ll speak to my mother,” Derek tells him.

Mieczyslaw wipes a tear from his eyes and signs, “My father is on the way. Don’t tell him about…I don’t want to start a war.”

“Stay strong. I’ll be back.” Derek kisses Mieczyslaw's lips through the bars. Then he’s gone.

Derek finds his mother in her study reading over the letter her secretary has just completed to King John. “Derek.”

“Mother. Why have you imprisoned my betrothed, Prince Mieczyslaw.”

“Sweetheart, that street rat has blinded you. He is not the Prince of Beacon. Once King John confirms this…”

“Then we will be at war. A war that we will not win.” Derek stresses.

Talia sighs, “This isn’t the first time you’ve let your heart deceive you.”

“My heart is not deceived.” Derek leaves his mother's study.

Derek needs to get Mieczyslaw out of the dungeon, and to do that; he needs help. Normally he wouldn’t involve his sisters in his love life, but there is more at stake after speaking to his mother.

He finds Laura and Cora in the library, “I need your help.”

“Does this have anything to do with that street rat in the dungeon?” Larua asks, setting her book down.

“He’s not a street rat. He’s the Spark Prince of Beacon and my betrothed.”

“So?”

“If we don’t get him out of there, we risk war with Beacon.”

“If he’s the Prince, why doesn’t he say that. I’m sure…”

Derek glares at Cora, “He’s mute…can’t talk. He uses his hands to communicate.”

“Well, I am bored, and I don’t want to go to war.” Larua stands, “Let’s free your street rat.”

“Why not. If we get caught, I’m blaming you.”

“Fine, now how do we do this?”

An hour later, they have a plan.

Laura sneaks down to the cells dressed in her low cut dress that accentuates her figure. Theo is laughing at the prisoner. 

“What’s so funny?” Laura asks, sneaking up to the knight.

Theo jumps and turns to the Princess, “Your majesty.” He bows slightly, “You shouldn’t be down here.”

“Why, you’re here.” She smiles, running her hand up Theo’s arm. “Now you want to let me in on the joke,”

Theo visibly swallows, “Just a bit of fun.” He lights a piece of straw and flicks it into the cell. The prisoner jumps back.

“That’s not nice.” Laura smiles. Theo is distracted enough for Derek and Cora to sneak past the knight.

“He’s just a dumb street rat. Can’t even speak.”

As Laura flirts with Sir Theo, Derek silently lifts the keys from the hook, and Cora stands guard at the entrance to the dungeon. Derek slowly unlocks the cell, opening the old iron door enough for Mieczyslaw to slip out. 

Once free of the cell, the Spark Prince touches the back of the knight's head, and instantly, the knight collapses unconscious. Mieczyslaw smiles as he follows Derek and his sisters out of the dungeon.

They manage to make it to Derek’s room without being caught. Once the doors are closed, the two Princes embrace each other. 

“You didn’t have to kill him.” Cora accuses as she interrupts the reunion.

Mieczyslaw waves his hands around, and Derek interprets, “He’s not dead, just asleep for a few hours.”

Derek is about to explain when a loud commotion is heard in the hallway. Larua pokes her head out. 

“Princes Laura,” Sir Boyd stops to address her. “The prisoner has escaped. For your safety, please return to your quarters.”

“I’ll remain with my brother. Good luck finding him.” Laura retreats into Derek’s room.

“Now what?” Derek interpits for Mieczyslaw.

“If you are the Spark Prince of Beacon, prove it.” Cora demands, “I’m not….” Cora stops speaking as the darkroom is filled with light.

In the Prince's hands glow three orbs that he gently tosses into the air. The blue orbs are floating around the room like fireflies—the Princesses stare at the magic orbs of light before landing on the Spark that created them.

“Only the rulers of Beacon have magic, a spark,” Laura mutters, recalling a lesson Deaton taught them years ago about the neighboring kingdom the north.

“Ok, I’m convinced. Why didn’t you do that for mom?” Cora asks.

“Iron.” Derek speaks for the Spark watching his hands move, “Iron in the chains around his wrist when he met the Queen. Then when they tossed him in the cell. It’s the only thing that can block his Spark.” 

Suddenly Derek’s door is forced open by Sir Boyd, and Sir Isaac the Queen struts into the room. She looks at her children and the street rat. Derek moves to stand defensively in front of the boy. Laura and Cora take a stance next to their brother. 

“Sir Boyd told me that Laura decided to hide out in Derek’s room. The only reason she would willingly do that is if she was involved in…and I see that I was right. Guards take him…”

The Spark moves his hands, and the blue orbs in the corner change to red as they move between them. Once they stop, Mieczyslaw edges his way out from behind Derek to stand next to him. He waves his hand, and Derek speaks. “I do not wish war, but your actions threaten it. I am the Spark Prince of Beacon, and I demand to be treated as such.”

“Very well,” Queen Talia glares, “Take him to one of the guest rooms in the East wing. He is to have a guard around the clock and no visitors. When King John…”

Trumpet sound alerting the arrival of an unexpected guest. “Stay here.” She marches out of the room surrounded by knights and guards.

The King marched into the castle in a fiery rage. “I demand to see my son!”

Queen Talia bumps her way through the guards to face the angry King. “Bring the street rat.” She orders.

Derek and Mieczyslaw are escorted to the throne room. Mieczyslaw smiles and races to his father's arms with tears in his eyes and his hand signing faster than anyone can see. 

The Queen looks at her secretary with a quizzical expression expecting a translation.

King John sighs with a smile, “It seems that we have a wedding to plan. Now, introduce me to your mate.”

Queen Talia has been on edge, waiting for King John to decide to go to war or punish her for his son's treatment. On the night of the wedding, King John takes a seat next to the Queen, and that’s the moment she realizes the fate of her kingdom will be decided in the next few moments. 

“If you are wondering why I didn’t advocate war after learning about how you treated my son, “ the King points to the grooms dancing, “it’s because my son loves yours, and I love him.” He stands, “Besides, I kind of like you owing me a lifetime of favors. Starting with the two guards that held my sons captive finding new employment.” The King walks off smiling at the joyous celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> Comments, Kudos, and Questions welcomed.


End file.
